Chapter 3/Gallery
Final Space S1 E3 1.png|Seven minutes of oxygen left. Final Space S1 E3 2.png|Hey look, it’s Carl Final Space S1 E3 3.png|Gary picks up a distress call, but the source of it explodes before he can do anything. Final Space S1 E3 4.png|Main story. Little Cato is in his new cell. Final Space S1 E3 5.png|An unseen ally hands him a device. Final Space S1 E3 6.png|It’s a computer of some sort. Final Space S1 E3 7.png|When Viro comes to check on the prisoner, Little Cato attempts to kill him, to no avail. Final Space S1 E3 8.png|Another video for Quinn. Gary shows off his robotic arm. Final Space S1 E3 9.png|But the arm goes out of control and strips Gary naked. Final Space S1 E3 10.png|The Galaxy One comes under attack. Final Space S1 E3 11.png|H.U.E. only sees one way out; with a temporal worm. Final Space S1 E3 12.png|So Gary allows the Galaxy One to be eaten. Final Space S1 E3 13.png|The time travel is quite rough. Final Space S1 E3 14.png|Gary ends up nude, again. Final Space S1 E3 15.png|They are send four days forward in time. However, that does not mean Gary is free now. Final Space S1 E3 16.png|Avocato suggests taking Mooncake to Yarno to hide him. Final Space S1 E3 17.png|Meanwhile, the Lord Commander seeks out Helper Hula for advice. Final Space S1 E3 18.png|It turns out the Lord Commander is dying. Final Space S1 E3 19.png|He wants answers now, and destroys Hula’s eyes to let her know he means business. Final Space S1 E3 20.png|The Galaxy One arrives at Yarno. Final Space S1 E3 21.png|However, the planet is not as peaceful as Avocato remembers. Final Space S1 E3 22.png|Gary foolishly eats a moonobump. Final Space S1 E3 23.png|Avocato saves him with an injection. Final Space S1 E3 24.png|Quinn has found the source of the gravitational disturbance. Final Space S1 E3 25.png|Bad news from Tribore; an imperium cruiser is on it’s way to stop Quinn. Final Space S1 E3 26.png|Gary and Avocato find the place; the Yarno chapter of the Order of 12 Final Space S1 E3 27.png|They are welcomed by the Helper Assistant. Final Space S1 E3 28.png|Gary explains the situation to Helper Stevil. Final Space S1 E3 29.png|Mooncake doesn’t trust this. Final Space S1 E3 30.png|Stevil shows his true colors. Final Space S1 E3 31.png|He captures Mooncake. Final Space S1 E3 32.png|And imprisons Gary and Avocato in a Lazarus Trap. Final Space S1 E3 33.png|Gary discovers the trap makes everything he thinks of reality, like a lake of lava. Final Space S1 E3 34.png|He tries to use this to his advantage and thinks of a cookie, but it turns out to be evil. Final Space S1 E3 35.png|Mooncake is imprisoned till the Lord Commander comes for him. Final Space S1 E3 36.png|But he is not going to wait for that. Final Space S1 E3 37.png|Unfortunately, he ends up in the Deathcropolis. Final Space S1 E3 38.png|The Imperium Cruiser, with Chuck as captain, catches up with Quinn. Final Space S1 E3 39.png|Chuck overrides Quinn’s ship. Final Space S1 E3 40.png|Garys imagination has created an army of Trident-Welding Laser-Shooting Death Cookies. Final Space S1 E3 41.png|They cause Avocato and Gary to fall. Final Space S1 E3 42.png|Mooncake obliterates his first opponent. Final Space S1 E3 43.png|But more follow. Final Space S1 E3 44.png|Eric brings the Lord Commander his medicine…and a biscuit Final Space S1 E3 45.png|Wrong biscuit. Eric is a goner. Final Space S1 E3 46.png|The Lord Commander is informed Mooncake is captured. Final Space S1 E3 47.png|Mooncake makes short work of the other fighters. Final Space S1 E3 48.png|Avocato and Gary avoid falling into the lava. Final Space S1 E3 49.png|The trap now tries to seduce them… Final Space S1 E3 50.png|…with replicas of the ones they love most. Final Space S1 E3 51.png|Since Gary is too mesmerized to try and wake up, Avocato punches him. Final Space S1 E3 52.png|That finally does the trick. Final Space S1 E3 53.png|Mooncake fights his final opponent. Final Space S1 E3 54.png|But the Lord Commander finishes the creature instead. Final Space S1 E3 55.png|Mooncake fights back. Final Space S1 E3 56.png|Friends reunited. Final Space S1 E3 57.png|The Lord Commander calls in reinforcements. Final Space S1 E3 58.png|But Mooncake is having none of it. Final Space S1 E3 59.png|Gary frees the other prisoners. Now the Lord Commander has to save himself first. Final Space S1 E3 60.png|The Galaxy One arrives. With KVN providing backup. Final Space S1 E3 61.png|Gary is still not happy with KVN, despite the rescue. Final Space S1 E3 62.png|Unexpected help; Nightfall kills a soldier that would have shot down the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E3 63.png|Quinn shows Chuck the gravitational disturbance. Final Space S1 E3 64.png|But the ship is too close to it, and Chuck is sucked outside. Final Space S1 E3 65.png|Then the cruiser itself is destroyed. Only Quinn escapes. Final Space S1 E3 66.png|H.U.E. checks all prison transfers from Terra Con Prime. Little Cato is not among them. Final Space S1 E3 67.png|Gary will not think any different about Mooncake now that he knows about his powers. Final Space S1 E3 68.png|Then they pick up Quinn’s mayday call. Category:Episode Galleries